New Life
by markme
Summary: Life after Last sacrifice but in Dimitri's PVO. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

I have lived through alot of trials with in my short 24 years of life , I have loved and lost close friends and family, been betrayed by a close friend, had the love of my life my soul mate riped from my life and to top that off when I was finally able to freely love her I go and reject her. I spent weeks pushing her away only to hurt myself more you see I have or should say had alot of sins to redeem myself for befor I could open my heart to my godess I had to redeem for my sin that I comitted while being strigoi. While I was on the run with my Roza I was able to see beauty in its simplist form again when I was a strigoi I could see or feel beauty or love because they are undead and evil vampirs , but when Lissa saved me and turned me back to dhampir I kept all my memories of being strigori but life and love came back too. And my beautifull Roza was the one beauty that I could see her long dark hair, her beautifull dark eyes , soft taned skin, perfact kissable lips anyway you get the picture she is perfection on legs. Roza had told me in our motel room after the most perfact sex that in order for us to continue I had to forgive myself as she had forgiven me long ago. It was not untill I belived that I was losing my godess to death after Tasha shot her that she had forgiven me but as she laid on that floor bleeding and dying that I seen the love that she had for me and with that I knew that I truly was forgiven by her . My name is Dimitri Belikov I am dhampir turned strigoi turned dhampir in love with the most badassed guardian Rose Hathaway and I belive that the best part of my life is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Cahapter 1**

I am Lying in bed watching my godess sleep encircled in my arms and I don't know what I have done right to have this beautifull creature in my life but I am thankfull for it. I would love to just lie here all day and pretend that the world dose not exist but there is one thing I need to do whithout Rose knowing. I don't want to keep this secret from her but I know that she will not aprove of me seeing her, Tasha she sent a request for me to visit her today so here I am deceiving to the women I love to go see the women who shot her. So while Rose will be sleeping I will be sneaking off to Tasha for two reasons one to find out what it is that she could posibly want and for me to finally get the answer to my question WHY? Why frame Rose and not just kill the Titiana without leaving evidence what could have Rose done to Tasha.

I slowly slide Rose off my chest and rise out of bed to get dressed, I stand there beside our bed watching her sleeping wondering if she is dreaming of us and our life together or if she is in one of Adrian's dream. I finally tear myself away from watching Rose and head off to go talk to Tasha I have asked Christian to join me I am hoping that having him there might not only keep Tasha calm but me as well. As I am rounding the corner that will take me to courts cells I see Christian waiting for me.

" Sorry I am Late " I didn't know how to tell him that Rose dosn't know I am here " I ... ummm... I havn't told Rose about me doing this. I didn't want to upset her and you know she wouldn't let me come alone"

" Don't worry Belikov we all know what Rose is like " he replied with a slight smile on his lips " But Aunt Tasha dosn't want to see her so thanks for not saying anything" looking at him I can see that he feels torn between wanting to be there for his only family in Tahsa but and wanting to be there for Rose I know he cares for Rose and thinks of her as family to.

" Well we better get going than before se wakes up and tries to find me. That wont be any good for any of us" was the only reply I could give him.

We walk up to the cell that hold Tasha and all I could think is that this has to be some twisted fate she is being held in my and Rose's old cell. I look her over to see if she is ok and my hart did break she look lost and broken there is no life in her at all.

" Tasha " I called but got no answer " Tasha you asked to see me "

"Dimka you came "

" What was it you wanted Tasha" I sounded anoyed I was but at the same time I was hurting seeing a once good friend sitting in this cell for killing the old Queen framing my beloved and attepting to kill the new queen who happens to be her nephews girlfriend.

" I just need to see you Dimka I need you to know that I would never have hurt Lissa. I love her just like she was my own family " she replyed quietly

" If that was the case Tasha you would never have pulled the trigger. Unless you knew Rose would have got infront of Lissa in time " Than the sickest thought came to me she did know and Rose was her intened victim " That was it wasn't it Tasha ? You were hoping Rose got infront of Lissa in fact you knew she would ! You knew that Rose would sacrifice herself to save Lissa" I had to look away from Tasha only to look in the eyes of Christian. And I didn't like what I saw there that torn look was there but so was something else hurt maybe but hurt for what, he looked depressed and angry.

" Yes Dimka I did know but I did it for a reason " she replyed boldly

" What reason could there have been Tasha? " I was yelling now something I promised myself I wouldn't do " To not only frame her for murder but to try and kill her"

" I love you Dimka and she was taking you away from me. We could have been happy together and had a family. But once you met her you didn't see me anymore you only seen her , what could that little bloodwhore give you that I can "

To my surprise I was not the first to reply to this Christian was and he was defending Rose " I love you Aunt Tasha and I forgave you when you told me that you didn't want to hurt Lissa. And I was still willing to forgive you for shooting Rose. But I will not stand here and let you talk about her like that she is not a bloodwhore" I know it was hurting Christian to talk to his Aunt like that but like I said before he dose care for Rose.

" Thank -you Christian but I must get back now " I said to him and with out meeting Tasha's my only reply to her was " The worst thing about all this mess is I never Loved you like that Tasha. And now I will have to lose yet another friend" with that said I turned and walked back to my Roza


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer I do no own Vampire academy but I am having fun letting my mind run wild with the characters. I am no writer but please reveiw and tell how I am going and where I need to improve._

Chapter 2

As I walked into our bedroom I seen Rose still asleep naked I stood in the door way torn between waking her and telling her about my little visit with Tasha , or waking her and ravishing her body. I mean what would you do when the most beautifull women was lying in bed naked infront of you, but logic won out I have to tell her the truth about this morning before someone else dose. I look over at the clock and notice that we both have to be at work in two hours so I walk over and sit on the bed beside her to wake her up by placing light kisses anywhere i can. "Roza wake up babe I need to talk to you" I say in between the kisses. I seen a smile creep onto her lips so I knew she was awake. " Roza I know your awake we really need to talk I have something important to tell you" I was starting too get a little nervous now any minute she will open her eyes and I will be disappointing her and that thought made my hart hurt.

"Morning Comrade I could get use to waking up to you kissing me " she said with her man-eater-smile of hers.

"I love you Roza just remember that when I tell you this please" I pleaded with her.

"What did you do Comrade." I could see she was getting a little worried and angry.

" I .. Ummmm. God this is so hard. Roza I need to tell you something I want to be the one you heard it from" I was starting to sweat now worried that she would leave me. " Christian came to see me yesterday after he had visited with Tasha. He had a message from her for me she wanted me to go see her and talk to her. So I went this morning I took Christian with me I was never alone with her but I did get a few answers I wanted" I couldn't look at her by the end of my speach I could see the hurt in her eyes. We sat in silence for a while when I finally broke it " Will you say or do something" And she did. She actually did both first she punched me right in the jaw I could have stopped her but I didn't I let her do it.

"GET OUT" that was her response to it all. Get out were the only words she said and they pierced me strat through the hart.

"No Roza talk to me. I know you are angry and hurt but talk to me I did it for us I needed to know why she did it" I was begging now.

"I know why she did it. Why she framed me and why she was going to shot Lissa" the anger never left her voice " She framed me because she loves you and wanted me out of the picture and that was the best way I would be dead. But when I proved myself innocent she know I wouldn't let Lissa die best way again I would die protecting Lissa"

I was shocked that was the exact reason that Tasha gave me. " How did you know. I didn't know untill this morning and I was one of her closest friends"

"I saw her Aura when you were giving evidence against her. She loves you and really wanted a baby but not just any baby your baby. And that makes me a little sad for you" she was wispering by the end of it " Tasha waanted and could give you the one thing I never can. You wanted children so did she with me you sacrifice that part of your dream"

" I may not get to have children conceived by us but we do have other options Roza. And you are my dream nothing else just you" I had the feeling that no matter what she would never beleive me but I will show her later because if we discussed this any more we were going to be late for work.

" What options Comrade we can't have children together" I could see this subject was hurting her.

" Roza we have to get ready for work how bout we talk about this tonight and we can figure something out plus it will give me time to talk to the doctors and other people as well ok" I needed her to know that I would take this serious and we could talk later.

" OK Comrade we WILL talk tonight and I am not mad about you seeing Tasha I just didn't want you to fell guilty about why she did it" With that she got up had a shower got dressed and we were off to work. When we arrived at Lissa's and Christian's we all went off on our own ways. Rose and Lissa went to do court duties Christian and I were out of court for Christian to get Lissa's engaement ring he was finally going to propose to her and he was excited. The drive was going to take about an hour each way so we had plenty of time to talk about random stuff but the main subject was Tasha.

" Thanks for this morning Belikov I know it was hard for you not to tell Rose about it" he seems still torn for his love hof Tasha and his love for Rose.

" Its fine Christian" I still feel weird calling him by his first name and not Lord Ozera but it was his wish to be called Christian " I have told Rose anyway she knows I was there I told her as soon as I got back"

A smile spread across his lips and his cockyness kicked in " and how are you still alive I thought she would have kicked you butt" he chuckled

I returned that with a small smile and replyed " she did punch me across the jaw still hurts abit too. I have to admitt she is strong which is such a turn on"

" Alright too much information the Belikov but I am glad she is ok with it " he cut me off with.

" Actually she is a little upset that she can't give me kids where your Aunt could we are going to talk about our options later tonight I know they wont be from Roza and me but she could carry someone elses baby and we could just raise it together or something" I drifted off into my own mind than.

" You would want her to sleep with another man so you could have kids. No offence man but thats a bit worped and I didn't know Rose wanted children" he gasped in shock

" She did n't but she knows I do well did"

" I am sure you will work something out"

By this time we had arrived back at court Roza and Lissa were still doing court duties and Christian said I could have the rest of the day off, so I went to see the doctors on duty about how we could some how have a child. By the time I walked out of the doctors office I had alot of information and alot to talk to Roza about. I went home and decided that I would cook a romantic meal for the two of us and than we could talk about our options. I know what I would want to do but this can be up to her like Christian said she never wanted children so why now we have alot to talk about before making any decisions.

It was not long and Roza walked through the door looking as beautifull as ever I greated her with a kiss and she happily returned it.

" Hi Comrade " she greated me as we walked over to eat our meal " about what we we talking about this morning. I have some interesting information about how we can have a child" she blurted out quickly

" So do I Roza. But before we decide to do this can I ask you something" I really need to know why she wants to do this and make sure its not just because of me she needed to want this too.

"shoot" she grined

" You never wanted kids why now" she looked a little hurt by my question so I added " I mean you arnt doing this just because you know I want kids you want this for your self don't you"

A small smile spread across her face " after everything that has happened I want a family with you. Not just our friends as family but our own family you me and a couple kids"

"A couple! what do you mean a couple" I was shocked I tought of one not more.

" well if we do this I could carry both kids . You see I could use one of my eggs and the donated sperm from an morie and we could use a donated egg from a morie with your sperm and emplant it in me" she was excited .

" That sounds great Roza but who would we use. Who would be willing to do it" I tried to think but who there was.

" Well Lissa said she would and she said Christian might. I would ask Adrian but he hates me so much at the moment I don't think he would do it anyway" all her excitement droped while saying this I know it hurts her not to have him in her life but what could I do. I could always go talk to him let him punch me a few time make him see reason but I will do that tomorrow tonight all I want to think about is her.

"Well how bout we talk about the who's tomorrow and just talk about that amazing body of yours" I said with a smile on my face and wraping my arms around her waist pulling her close to me and placing a powerfull kiss on her lips. It seems that she had simular ideas because the second my lips touched hers she was trying to deepen the kiss. Her tounge flicked out and ran along my bottom lip asking for entry I gladly allowed it. It didn't take long before cloths started to drop to the floor and Roza had her legs wraped around my waist and we were walking to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3

_Becarefull about reading this story if you have not read Last Sacrifice as there are spoilers in this story and you might not understand about Lissa's and Rose's bond or Rose and the whole Shaddow-Kissed aspect of things. Hence the reason I have to be creative about the whole kids thing "just so everyone else know's what Dimitri and Rose talked about is not how they will get kids" _

_**Has major sex scene in this chapter **_

**Chapter 3**

Once we made it too the bedroom I put Rose back on her feet and turned her around, in that instant I heard Rose gasp in surprise our room was covered in lit candles and the floor and bed were covered in rose petals. I couldn't help myself from doing this for her she brings out the romantic side of me that no one gets to see.

I leaned over her should place my mouth right beside her ear and whispered " I wanted to do something nice for you tonight do you like" I already knew she did as she I could feel her shiver in pleasure as I spoke to her.

She closed her eyes and tilted her bed back and rested it on my shoulder and lifted one of her hand to wrap behind my neck and brought my mouth to her and sighed " Yes" as our mouths conected.

**** sex scene starts here don't like them don't read ****

I don't know how but she said it in the most erotic way I have ever heard. But than again everything she says seems that way to me I can hardly contain myself when ever she is around and tonight is no exception. She tryed to deepen the kiss by grasping her hands tighter in my hair and brushing her tounge across my bottom lip. I could help but to comply to her request I tightened one hand around her waist and pulled her back tighter against my chest while the other was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Both needing to breath we parted our lips from each other but hers never left my body she tilted her head futher to her side and trailed kisses along my jaw and down to my neck just below my ear. A long and animalistic growl escaped my lips she smiled contently at this I used that distraction to take back a little controll. With ever last button undone I slowly pushed the shirt back over one shoulder and trailed light kisses after the shirt, once the shirt was removed from one shoulder I did the same with the other. I felt her body quiver beneath my hands and mouth but I also felt her knees give way a little before regaining herself again.

I smile at this I love knowing I make her weak at the knees it is very impowering. I mean every man in his right mind falls at her feet just to get her to notice them and me make her weak at the knees wow what a good ego boost." Am I making you weak at the knees Roza" I whispered in her ear again.

"Yes" there it is again that erotic bearly there whisper I couldn't contain myself anymore I wanted to claim her body as mine then and there and I wanted to do it hard and fast. But I couldn't do that to her she deserved to be worshiped to take my time and pleasure her in every and anyway she wanted.

I brought my mouth back to hers and turned her slowly around so she was facing me and let my hands lightly run the length of her body untill they reached her sexy and tight little ass. I heard her surpress a slight little moan so I squeezed it tight and lifted her off the ground again she wraped her legs around my waist. I press her hard against the wall with this she moan loudly needing to breath again I moved my lips to her neck where i kissed and nipped lightly against her neck. Then suddenly I felt her hips move hard against my groin and it was my turn to moan, I continued to move my lips lower down her body and they soon found the space between her brest as my hand unclasped her bra and pulled her perfact brest free. My mouth moved over to her right brest as I kised and sucked but not leaving her left brest unattended my right hand kneaded it roughly enjoying the sounds of her load grunts and moans. She movied her hands to the bottom of my shirt and not waisting anytime she yanked it off with force, feeling just as eager as her I moved us over to the bed and lyed her back on to the bed and unbuttoned her pants before sliding them and her panties down her legs. Once they rested on the floor I started to place kisses back up her legs I heard her giggle as I passed her knees and take in a quick sharp gasp as I got to her thighs and closer to her centre. I inched myself closer and flicked my tounge out across her clit enjoying the reaction I got from her as she raised her hips and entangling her fingers in my hair. I places one hand on her hip to stop her from moving and continued to flick my tounge across core and sliding two fingers from my other hand in and out. It wasn't long before I felt her walls clentching around my fingers letting me know that she was close to her release. I continued to thrust my fingers into her tight body untill I heard her release.

I freed myself from her and crawled back up her body to place a hungry kiss on her lips. Before I could stop her she wraped her legs around my waist and fiped us over so she was straddling my waist kissing down my chest untill she reacted the top of my pants. Looking back up at me she smiled and started to undo my pants gripping them and my boxers she ripped them down my legs with a force that could kill the toughest strigoi and through them across the room " We wont need them for the rest of the night Comrade" she panted, befor moving back up my body. She lightly ran her hand across my manhood before placing it in her mouth and pushing it in and out in a steady rythmic motion. Not being able too contain myself yet again tonight I moan long and loud. I placed my hands in her hair and help her set the pace that felt best after a small amout of time I felt the tell-tale signs that my release was comming. "Roza" I panted " You have to stop if you want this to continue". Knowing what I ment she moved herself back up my body placing her knees either side of my hips and placing a small passionate kiss on my lips. Not satisfied I grabed her hips tightly in my hands and kissed her hard as I slid inside her both of us giving a sigh in contentment. Not waisting any time she began to move her hips back and forth moving me in and out of her as she clutched and my chest and moaned. Suddenly grabbing her wrists in my hand and flipping us over never lossing contact I held her hands abve her head and continued to thrust in and out of her untill I felt her come to her release and scream my name. That was all that I needed to reach my full release and screamed her name in return I lowered me head and kissed her neck jaw and finally her lips. " I love you Roza" I rolled us over and placed her head on my chest. I could see that she was smiling " I love you too Dimitri" she sighed.

We laid ther together twisting our fingers between eachers not needing words to show one another how we felt. That is when I knew with out a dout that we would find away to have our family. I just don't know how yet but I do know I am not fond of Rose's idea there has to be a better way I just have to find it. I might have a talk to Lissa about it tomorrow after I have talked to Adrian that idiot has to know what he has done to my Roza. He claims to love her but yet treats her like someone who has the plague she cares for him or hell she love the asshole but just not the way her loves her he wants her as a lover and she wants him as a brother. the idiot is putting too much pride in his way to think proply . I wish he would suck it up grow some balls and just except that he is just the brother she never had its better than not being loved by her at all. While deep in my thought I must have driffted off to sleep I have to be sleeping but it was different to my normal dreams tonight I dreamed of Roza with a swelled belly looking as beautifull as ever. I don't know how but I could feel that the child or children in the belly were of her and me that they were half Roza and half me noone else got involve in the making of the magical swollen belly. They were made the old fashioned way just like what happened last night. Then I saw him I can't beleive this Adrian is in my dream he was dream walking me he seen the desire I had about Roza and her beautiful body. And he had a sly grin on his face. I do not like that grin I just know something stupid is going to happen but what that was is the question.

" Hey cradle robber hows the wonderfull Rose going she braking more harts or has she moved on" Adrian spat out.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ok guy this chapter is a little boring I know but it is setting things up for future chapters **_

Chapter 4

" What do you want Adrian" I sighed in frustration he didn't say anything to start with he just looked at me. It was like he was trying to see my soul or my deepest desires.

" You truly love her don't you Belikov. That little dream of yours is that your wishes for life or is it what you both want. I mean if she got pregnant there is no way she would ever leave you would she." He let out a little laugh but it held no hummor " Maybe that is what I should have done although the only time we were any where near something like that she had to be all responsible and want protection " My temper started to rise by now I could usually contain it around Morie but this was a dream and her is talking about Rose like some conquest. He did that anoying hummourless laught again " What's the matter Belikov getting a bit hot under the collar there. Don't freakout and start throughing punches or something equally stupid I never slept with Rose."

What they never slept together how is that even possible this was Adrian we were talking about " What! I know your reputation Ivashkov. All I can say is you must really love her too." Than a thought came to my mind why wait for tomorrow I can get to the bottom of this shit now he has to know her is hurting Rose

" Yes I do " His reply was quick and I could see him stairing off into space not looking at anything. A small smile spread across his lip " She was the first girl I thought I could settled down with I was willing to turn my back to my royal family and run off with her. But than you come back in the picture I actually beleived her when she said she was ready to move on, but she was just using me untill you changed your mind." By the end of his speach he was staring to get angry and he got a wierd glint in his eyes. I was than I realised what was happening the spirit was getting to him he needed help but would he accept it.

" Do you really belive that ? Do you really think that Rose could be like that. Why don't you come around here and ask her tell her to explain what exactly happened" I had to trick him into comming here to me and Roza so we could help him.

" Why " Was his only response in his eyes I could se he was sad and angry but he was also getting the spirit enduced crazys.

"To get answers" It was all I could think of to say but thankfully it worked.

" I will be there in 10 Belikov but please keep your hands too yourself while I am there." That anger leaking out again.

Everything started to fade and I woke with a start back in my own bed beside my godess. I lightly patted her shoulder " Roza we have to get up and get dressed Adrian will be her in 10 to talk to you and me"

" What the hell are you on about Comrade" She grunted while pulling the sheet back over her head.

" Adrain dream walked me he is going to be here in 10 to talk to you about what happened between you and him." I said all this quickly wanting to tell her everything so i jumped into the next part of the conversation to tell her about the pirit crazys I think he has. " But there is more Roza I think the spirit is getting to him I think he is going crazy. And as much as this pains me to say we need to help him before he dose something stupid to himself or someone else." That got Roza moving as I was pulling on my shirt she was racing around to find some cloths to pull on.

_Knock ! knock! knock! _the sound came from our front door and I knew who it would be I told Rose to finish getting dressed while I answered the door. As I opened the door there was a very smug looking Adrain but now looking through my eyes and not a dream I could see that he was certianly under the spirits crazys and we would have to tread lightly not to tip him over the edge." Come in Adrian "

" Where is Rose you said she would be here so I could talk to her." He stated

" I am right here Adrian " I heard her sweet voice comming up behind me before she could put a hand on me I moved and turned so she could see my face. I gave her a look that I hope she could inderstand telling her no PDA infront of him . She gave me a small nod to confirm that she understood. " You want to talk we will talk but not in the doorway come in and sit down. You want anything to drink" I rolled my eyes she wants to get him drunk for crying out load that wont help. But she interputed my thoughts by saying " I know it helps with the spirit Adrian it might help you think a little clearer"

" No need for the drink just the glass. You really think I would have come empty handed" he said while lifting a bottle of Russian Vodka at least he had good taste.

With in a minutes we were all sitting down drinks in hand. Rose and I are off work tomorrow so we both agreed when he asked us to drink with him he didn't want to drink alone.

Adrian was the first to talk. " I just want to know WHY Rose. Why did you lie to me when you said you loved me and was willing to move on with me ? Why did you fucking lie? "

Roza's answer was fast and to the point " I didn't lie to you I did love you I still do I will always love you. But I love Dimriti more you are and always will be one of my best friends and family to me." She has a single tear rolling down her face I wanted to more so I could wipe it away but I promised Adrian no touching infront of him. He looked up at her for the first time and I know he could see the pain she was going through and I had to controll my temper when he reached out and wiped that tear away. She looked up at him as soon as she felt his hand on her skin and they gave each other a small smile and Rose continued the speach " I told you that if I was ever in a situation where I had to chose between you and him I would always chose him. You told me that you understood that. And you would still always be there in my life. I know it sounds selfish and it is but I want and need you in my life. And beleive it or not but by looking at you you need me too."

" I know I do I told you that I think I am going crazy. And all the booze and clove smokes are not helping I need to do something" he all but broke down and cried.

" I think I know how to help you Adrain" I was my turn to speak and they both looked at me like the just relized I was there. A small smile spread across my mouth. " When Roza was having problems with spirit being to much she would train harder. How bout we get you in the gym " I didn't expect him to agree.

He made a slight little laugh that sounded like he thought that what I sugested was fun and said " At least I might actually get to be that superhero after all" Roza chocked on her drink and started to laugh to must be a private joke I guess. " Ok Belikov we will give it ago but anything that has physical touching form someone else Rose dose it. Deal"

I clentched my jaw together and looked at Rose I could see she wanted me to say yes just so we could help him I sighed and nodded in acceptance because I knew if I talked I would show how angre I was.

" Alright Adrian I will do all the physical fighting and such with you but you have to know touch me in one way that is not do with fighting and I will break your pretty little face got it" Rose said this with force and Adrian actually cringed a little in resopnse. "Oh and Adrian I might have something else that will help with the spirit crazys its a charm Lissa had done for me it might help a litlle. If it dose you and Lissa might be able to help each other by doing charms." With this roza pulled a ring out of her pocket Adrian Laughed.

" I am not wearing that its a girls ring"

"Put it on a chain around your neck and only put it on if you feel as though you really need it. Its just untill we can get you a different one" She had it all worked out if it worked. Adrian grabbed the ring and placed it on his little finger and instantly started to calm down.

He looked surprised but happy a little anyway " How i have tried but it never worked why would Lissa's" Roza just smiled you cant heal your self but you can heal Lissa and Lissa can heal you you can help each other" Adrian gave a short nod that he understood with his he bid us a good night and left the room.

The second Adrian was out of the room Rose had herself wraped up in my and kissing me with force "Thank-you" Kiss " thank-you" kiss " Thank-you for helping him and for getting him to talk to me" I know it mmade her happy

" Your welcome Roza I love you I would do anything for you. Plus I think I need it as much as him I think I need to help him I mean" I said with a smile Rose just nodded as we walked back to bed and cuddled up together and drifting back of to sleep. Once again that same dream of last night came to me Roza with a swollen belly which held my children. I know I was smiling but it falterd when I saw Adrain again.

" What now Adrain" I said it with a smile but I was getting angry

"I just wanted to say thanks for the help I mean" Than he looked thoughtfull " You never answered me before Rose being pregnant with your kid is it your dream for life or do you both want it"

What could I say I say not and lie and if he finds out goes crazy again or do I say yes and tell him the truth. " We both want it Adrian but it is impossible. she is even willing to do egg and sperm donation from morie to have two kids one from me and one from her" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration how much can I tell him but he just looked in thought. " But I don't want to do that I want the child or children to be from both of us"

" I might know something Belikov just leave it with me I will help you as long as you help me with this spirit thing and keep your deal Rose is the one who gets physical with me not you" a large smile spread across his lips and everything started to fade I know her was ending the dream. I slipped back into a sea of blackness a dreamless sleep until I was woken by my phone vibrating and beeping beside me.

"Belikov" I replied


	6. Chapter 5

_**Another boring chapter but Rose and Dimriti get something they both want **_

Chapter 5

I glanced over at the clock and relized that for once I had actually slept in and Roza was no longer in bed with me than I heard the sweatest voice come over the phone. " Morning Comrade I was just wondering if you were going to join me any time soon" she ended with the cutiest little laugh.

I sighed in reply " Why didn't you wake me when you woke up I was hoping for a repeat performance from last night " where did this confidence come from I have never spoken to Roza or any women like that. But when I heard a little giggle come form her I knew she liked what I said.

" That will have too wait untill later. We are ment to be helping Adrian now remember. And in all honesty I really think you need to be here because me being here alone with Adrian getting all hot and sweety is not a good thing, he might get a few funny ideas if you are not here to keep him in check." I know she was teasing me and wanted to me to get jealous but I was not going to give her the satisfaction we have been doing this alot latley teasing each other trying to make the other one jealous.

I knew my answer would make her mad but I couldn't help my self " As tempting as it is to be there so I could punch him if he get to touchy but I am a little tired you wore me out last night I might stay here and sleep, I am sure you can handle yourself. See you when you get back Roza" I had to hold back a laugh I could hear the intake of breath she had taken shocked that her teasing not only didn't work but backfired. She started to argue with me but I just hung up my phone I had already started to get dressed as soon as I had heared her voice come over the phone so I was now dressed and walking towards the gym.

It didn't take long and when I got there I could see Roza trying to explain what stretches to do and how to do them. I know Adrian had seen me and that I was sneaking up on her he gave me a knowing look that she must not have seen, very sloppy for a Guardian. I could hear in her voice that she was angry I know I caused it so I wanted to fix it she brought me out of my own ranting inside my head.

" Ok Adrain I want you to run...Umm... I don't know 5 laps and than we can see you feel and go from the. You know start small and build you up to be able to fight against even me" I could hear she had a smile on her face by the sound of her voice.

Adrain just nodded and replied " I will be a superhero in no time with you and Belikov" Rose sighed and he started running his laps. I slowly creeped up behind her and grabed her by the waist with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. I didn't want her to scream I mean we are in the Gym sorrounded by Guardians she scream and I will be hurting physically I know this for a fact. She started to thrush violently trying to get away but I just lent over to find her ear and whispered " Why did you let me sleep in"

I could feel her relaxing in my arms as soon as she hears my voice knowing that she was safe. " You looked so peacefull I couldn't wake you. And you also looked like you needed the rest you looked tired last night." She blushed as she mentioned last night and this gave me even more confidence.

" Well look at what we did last night Roza of cause I was tired we burnted off a lot of pentup love enduce energy. And I don't know about you but I would love to" I was cut off right there when Adrian walked back to us after finishing his laps and coughed interupting anything else we had to say.

" Have you kissed and made up yet or do I need to run more laps" Good he sounded cocky but why?

" Nothing to make up just having fun" Now it was my time to be cocky.

Not wanting to waist alot of time Rose had finally found her voice " Time for weights do you remember what ones I showed you this morning"

Adrain shook his Head. " NO you just have to show me again"

Spreading her man-eater- smile on her beautifull face she simply stated " Dimriti is better to teach you about weight conditioning. He can show you " Rose started to walk away from us

" Your killing me here Rose its you I want to look at not him." Arian just chuckled after her.

" You will be fine besides I have been here for 5 hours and I want to have a shower and get some sleep before Dimriti get back" She blushed again and I just raised my eye brown wanting her to explain the blushing she leaned over and ever so quietly whisphered "Last night ... repeat performance... hurry up" I knew what she was saying it was what I was thinking about all morning to be that close, her moand making me feel like I was going to faint. "I Love You" I mouthed back and walked over to Adrian and proceeded to tell him the best reps for him to burn alot of energy and hopefull some of that spirit enduced crazy.

To my surpprise Adrian started to talk to me like we were best buds " Can I ask you something Belikov its a bit personal" when it comes to Adrain that could be dangerous but why not

"Sure go ahead" I cringed waiting for the question

" When you and Rose were on the run did you have sex with her" I know this subject was hurting him because at that time he was dating her.

I looked him in the eyes I didn't want to lie to him but I didn't want to send him over the edge either. "Yes" I sighed " But it was only once just before we came home the Lissa had been using a lot of magic and than we fought Victor and Robert and between that and the darkness thing got out of controll and I confessed that I still loved her, one thing lead to another" Why can I shut up no matter what I say it wont make things right I slept with his women it was wrong I know it Rose knows it and so dose Adrain.

" Look I knew it would happen. I just thought it would happen eairler than it did" A smile spread across his face in a nice way " I think all this is working I feel so much better I can actually think about things remember thing I had forgotten" He takes in a breath and continues his speach " Ok I have two more questions and these may make you nervous but please answer truthfully" He looked me squarly in the eyes.

I nodded as my answer not trusting my voice

" When you slept with her did you use protection" I could see he didn't really want to know but at the same time he did

"No we didn't need too we are both dhampir I can't get her pregnant" I said this in a whisper and lowered my eyes to the floor sadened at this fact he know we want children but can't.

I finally I raised my eyes to met his he gave me a smug smile like he knew something. But what I soon got my answer.

" That is debatable Belikov. At that time Rose was shadow-kissed I done a litlle research it was possible at that time. "

It felt like days had gone by while I was thinking about what I was just told. When finally I understood what he said there was a slight posibility that rose could already be pregnant. "How" was the only response I could find.

" No one really knows but it has to do with the fact that when Lissa brought her back to life after that car accident her body kept the spirit with in her that is why the darkness would affect her. It was how her and Lissa stayed connected she shared Lissa's spirit powers but just couldn't use them like Lissa" he was talking to me like I was his student. I guess I was in away.

" Well I guess I will have to talk to Rose about all this later get some tests done find out if she could be what is your next question." I was glowing with hope I know Adrian could see it that is why he asked the next question he knew I would nearly answer anything.

He seemed a little nervous about asking it but wanted to know " What is it like ... you know sleeping with Rose."

I was shocked out of all the questions he could ask I was not perpared for " Not happening Adrain that is not something I am going to talk to you about. Anyway you should know so why would it be any different" I was starting to angry now I started to walk away " This is the end of taday workout see you tomorrow"

Adrain stood up quickly and grabed my arm turning me around to face him. " I don't know because it never happened with us I we never got that far. The one time we were close she said not because we had not protection so I stoped I didn't want to push her into doing something she didn't want" I could bearly hear him in the end he was saying it so quietly.

" I didn't know" Great response I know but what could I say. " Look I just can't talk about Rose like that ok that. I can't talk about our sex life like she is some kind of bloodwhore. I love her too much to treat her like that she is everthing I have ever wanted or needed in a women and by some miracle she loves me too. I will see you tomorrow Adrain we might even start show you how to throw a punch" I smiled and walked away I knew he would like to get all hot and sweety with Rose.

The whole way back to our room I was thinking about what Adrain had told me about Roza could it be possible. How many weeks had passed since we were on the run was it three or four I honestly can't remember but she would be starting to show some signs if she was pregnant. I walked through our door and heard a awlfull sound comming from our bathroom knowing it could only be my beautifull Roza I rushed throught the door too see what was happening. To my surprise I saw Rose hunched over the toilet with Lissa holding back her hair rubbing a damp cloth across her neck.

" Whats wrong. Why is Roza being sick can't you heal her" I was starting to panic I know I was that was untill lissa gave me a knowing look.

" Don't tell him he wont beleive you " Rose tried to say between being sick.

"I think I already know Roza" A smile spread across my face and Lissa seemed too relax and moved away from Rose to let me sit with her. "Adrain already told me smart bastard. Your pregnat Roza" I paused and I could see her tense waiting for the yelling I guess " And it is mine"


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the reviews I love reading what people think about what I am writing like I have said before I am no writer, but I am having a lot of fun with Richelle Meads fabulous characters. Hope you enjoy tis chapter _

_Sex scene in this chapter _

Chapter 6

Everyone left the room to give Rose and I a little time on our own I guess so we could talk about all this. Rose stood up brushed her teeth and washed her face and walked out of the bathroom without even a second glance in my direction. She only ever did that when something was wrong or I did something worng either way I needed to know.

" Will you look at me Roza" I was getting worried that she was going to shut down and not talk at all maybe she was not ready for this like she thought, I know I was but if she wasn't I would understand.

" I can't" she cryed " How can you so eaisly beleive this child is yours , you shouldn't be able to get me pregnant" she looked confused and scared.

" Its a long story but if you will lissen and look at me I will tell you" I was sounding desparate I needed to know that she was OK.

She walked over to our bed and sat down patting the bed beside her asking me to sit so I did.

" That night that we talked about having children and Adrain come over to talk to you I had a dream that he ...invaded it was of you heavly pregnant with my child" I didn't know how to say what I needed to but I continued anyway " Adrain told me that it was possible and would talk to me about it later anyway after you left training this morning he told me that there was a posibility that you were already pregnant. He must have seen it in your aura and when I seen you being sick and the worried look on your beautifull face I knew that you were. I am happy about this Roza but if you are having second thoughts I do understand this is a big step everything will change"

With in a blink of an eye her lips were pressed on mine it was soft and sweet to beging with but soon became more. Rose shifted so here knees were placed either side of my waist and her arms were around my neck. " I love you Dimirti and I want this as much as you I'm not having second thoughts. I was affraid that you wouldn't beleive that it was yours but it is" she whispered against my lips.

" I know. I love you so much Roza you are everything I even needed and you are giving me everything I have always wanted" I kissed her again with as much passion and love that I could put into it. I heard Rose moan into my mouth and grinded her hips into mine and than it was my turn to moan. I felt Rose's hand move down my chest I shiver with pleasure under her touch she reached the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off in one fast pull.

I started to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone " Are" Kiss " you" kiss " sure Roza" I didn't want to take my mouth off her body just in case she didn't want to continue.

"I am more sure now than ever. I want you Dimitri I need you now" it was like she was pleading for me to continue.

*** Sex scene starts her don't like them don't read ****

Not needing anymor encrougement I slowley pulled her shirt over head and kissed my way down to her chest I unclasped her bra, and took one of her perfact brest into my mouth while kneading the other with my hand. All the while Rose moved her hips back and forth over mine causing us both to grunt and moan. I griped my hands tightly around her hips and pulled her harder against mine I couldn't controll myself I needed and wanted her aas much as she needed me. I poped the button and unziped her jeans I fliped us over so her back was against the bed and pulled off her pants and panties in one smooth quick motion. Once Rose was free of all of her cloths I just stood there looking at her perface body I could fee a smile forming on my lips she is the most beautifull woman I have ever met and by some lucky fate she I all mine.

" See something you like comrade" Rose giggled to her self as I was slowly brought out of my own head I just smiled and replyed " Yes I do Roza more that you will ever know" I Lied down half on her and half on the bed so I didn't put too much pressure on her and the baby. I cuped her chin in my hand and tilted her head up slightly so I could kiss those perfact lips softly, I quickly let my mouth trail over her body kissing along her jaw and down her neck I continued down between her brest and down to her stomach. I let my hands rub tiny circles while I looked into her eyes " I love you Roza never dout that " I continued my path down her body once I got to her centre I flicked out my tounge and became instantly hard as I heard Roza moan in pleasure. This just seemed to encrouage me more as I grasped her hip with one hand to hold her in place I wanted to hear her moan more I wanted her to scream out my name before we made love, I not only wanted it I needed it I needed to know that I was giving her as much as she was giving me. Using my other hand I slide two fingers into her slowly this cause her to maon even more so I started to thrust them in and out untill I felt her walls clamping around my fingers letting me know that she was almost at her release. I continued to flick my tounge over her clit untill she screamed my name as her body quivered in pleasure beneath me.

I placed small kisses back up her body untill I reached her mouth, I kissed her but it was not soft and sweet it was animalistic and she resonded to it. She wraped her legs around my waist and fliped us over she disacrded me of my cloths not waisting any time she was straddling my hip again. She slowly lowered herself down allowing me to fill her up I griped her hips and helped set a good steady pace. It was not longe and she was crying out my name again I couldn't controll my self anymore I fliped us over and thrusted in and out of her faster and harder. I didn't want to hurt her or the baby so I slowed down making my movement a little gentler but that was my undoing it was not long and I had began my release sreaming out Roza's name telling her that I loved her.

I placed my forehead against hers kissed her softly and waited for my breathing to slow down. I pulled out of her and rolled us to the side placing her head on my chest one hand was drawing random patterns on her back, and the other I lightly mover her hair out of her face and placed it gently behind her ear. "Get some sleep Roza we have to tell the family tomorrow and I have a feeling your parents are not going to be happy with me" I laughed " I still remember that talk your father gave me even though it was not as scary as your mothers but the message was still clear"

" With parents like mine why do you stay, you should have ran back to Sibria when I told you" She laughed

" I told you Roza Your worth it " I kissed her lips softly


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry about delay in posting but had alot of family things due too chrissy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 7

With in minutes my beautifull Roza the mother of my child was sleeping I lied awake just to watch her sleep I do this most nights but tonight it was different, I paid attention to every little detail. I couldn't help but hope that we had a daughter that looked just like her the way she smiled while she was asleep was just too cute for words, but the one thing that my heart pound in my chest a million beats a minute was when she would moan my name and than blush. Now that was just down right unearthly when ever she did this I had to restrain myself from taking her there and than awake or not but i don't just knowing I am the object of her effection even while asleep is good enough for me. I lean over so my mouth is close to her ear and whisper " I love you Roza." After a short time I alowed myself to fall into the balckness of sleep.

When I woke in ther morning I woke to the most beautifull sight Roza was leaning up on her elbows watching me sleep I couldn't help but smile it was only last night I was doing that to her.

" What are you smiling about" she seemed embarassed of me catching her.

" Nothing really I was just thinking how I did the samething to you last night actually I do it nearly everynight" My smile grew even more

" Do what " Now she was getting angry I could see it

"Watching you sleep... I love watching you sleep but last night was different"

" How so " She gave me a sudctive smile and wraped her legs around my waist.

" I just thought about the baby and I hoped that we have a girl that looks just like you because you look so cute when you smile in your sleep." I was kissing her by the end I couldn't help it she was blushing again. Oh good I know she can fell what she is going to me because the biggest smile spread across her face and she started to move her hips back and forth on my hip. she dosn't make thing easy for me. She never dose.

" Thats funny because I was thinking the same thing about you and having a son" she grined her cheecky grin " Boys are so much eaiser" We both started to laught as I rolled her over so she laied underneath me and I kiss her passionatly. Things were just starting to heat up when Roza's phone rings we sadly pull apart so she could answer the phone but instead she ran for the bathroom.

" umm Roza's phone " I didn't know what to do so I answered it while following my beatuifull goddess to the bathroom.

" Ohhh... hi Belikov is Rose there" Why did she have to call now

" Ummm... Jannie Roza is a little busy at the moment. Can I give her a message" Then a thought came to my mind " Actually what are you and Abe doing for lunch today"

" Nothing actually" I could hear a hint of fear but what for.

" Ok we will met you in the cafe about 12" I fet satisfied with my self

" Who was that" Roza managed to gasp out between being sick.

" Your Mum we are going to have lunce today the 9 of us" I smirked

" 9 of us. Who have you invited. And why? " was her curt reply

"Lissa Christian Adrain your Mum and Dad and Eddie Mia and us . See 7 people so you can tell your parents about the baby with backup" I know I was smiling about the backup comment I thought it was funny.

Before we had lunch with the in-laws we had a doctors appointment. She informed roza to get more rest and that she should be over the morning sickness soon other wise all was well. When we arrive at the cafe for lunch everyone was there and I felt Rose relax a little she knew she everyone behinde her when she faced her parents.

" Ok Belikov why did you insist on lunch today what have you and Rose done now" Jannie was giving me the evil glare on anyother personb I would have laughed but not with Jannie she was seriously badassed.

" Ok Ummm... God why is this so hard... Ok Jannie Abe I have to tell you something but you have to keep an open mind alright" Rose started " For starts what I have to tell you has nothing to do with Adrain it is Dimirti's doing ok just remember that " They both just nodded their head in response so Rose continued. " OK... I am pergnant. Dimirti and I are going to have a baby" Rose flintched waiting for the wrath of Jannie.

" Your pregnant how is that posibile with another dhampire" surprizingly Jannie was calm very calm now that was even scarier than her yelling.

Rose just sight and I laughed getting the evil eye from all the women. " Roza was shaddow-kissed at the time of conseption and I was held with spirit to it altered our DNA some how all that resulted in a baby" I was smiling by the end I was going to be a very proud and protective Dad I know.

" Ok what can I say.. Your too young Rose... You know that ... I wish you would wait... We all know that it was ment to be at that time in that moment it was ment to be" Jannie said smiling " Congradulations Rose it truly is a blessing for you both and God know you deserve it"

Once all that was out of the way over Abe just kissed Rose and congraulated me and said I was worthy of his only daughter. The way he said this did not help my nerves one bit but hay I was also her for a reason and I needed Lissa and Christians help. Lissa gave me the sign that it was all ready but now I was out of time I have to do this now. Lissa had a cake orded and had my Grandmother's engagement ring on it. The cake read congraudlations Roza and Dimirti. The cake was placed in front of Rose and she spotted the ring. I leaned over so I could whispher in her ear " Make all my dreams come ture Roza" I took a quick breath " You first Loved me, You than gave me your body and me alone. you are giving me a baby. Now make my last dream come true Marry Me Roza" My palse was running so fast I am waiting to hear Roza's answer first it was a whisper but she kept yelling over and over untill I had was sure I had heard it


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Vampire academy I am just having fun with the characters

Chapter 8

I haven't spent alot of alone time with my beautifull sweet Roza since the day I asked her hand in marriage two months ago . When ever she is not working she is with Lissa planing our wedding by the time they come home I am usually asleep or at work I am really starting to get frustrated in all meanings of the word. We have to go see the doctor today we get to have our first ultrasound to tell you the truth I am a little nervous. I don't want to move I finally have Roza all to myself she may be asleep but we are alone only problem is we have to get ready to go our appointment which is in an hour I lean over and slightly rock Roza's shoulder to wake her " Roza sweetheart you have to wake up. We have to get ready to see our baby" I whisper in her ear.

" Ten more minutes please" she groaned

" Alright you have untill I get out of the shower or I drag you out" I teased

"Ok" she gave me a wicked grin.

I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom get the shower ready and undress. After I was finished washing I let the hot water slide down my back to relaxing me when I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I was so deep in my own world I didn't even hear her come in but I am glad she did but I also wish she didn't because, as soon as I felt her arms around me and her bare brest pushed up against my back I was instantly ready to take her. I felt her rise and I could feel her breath near my ear " I thought we could shower together and save a little time " As soon as those words left her mouth I have a shiver run down my spine and a groan excaped my lips.

I turned around in her arms so I was facing her I pulled her closer to me and kissed her with all the passion that I have been holding onto for months. One of my hand snaked around her neck and twisted my fingers into her hair while the other one romed freely over her body. I knew that we should stop because we didn't have time but I don't care I needed this and by the way Roza is moaning and her nails digging into to my skin she did too. I couldn't help but let this morning of complete animal passion take control, I griped both my hands around her thighs and lifted her off the ground while she wraped her legs around her waist and I pushed her back against the wall.

I stoped kissing her and looked her in the eyes I wanted to be certian that this is what she wanted before I could even get the words out of my mouth she was kissing me again. " I want you now Comrade. I need this now" I didn't need any more encrouagement than that I thrusted myself in and out of her untill I could fell she was going to orgasm.

" I ... Love... You... Dimirti" She was panting over and over again that was it that was all that I needed to hear and I took release myself.

I put my forehaed against hers " I love you too Roza" I said so sweetly " But I didn't hurt you did I "

" No babe " she smiled at me " But I don't think we can do this in here again this damn fat stomach of mine is going to get in the way"

I placed my hand on her stomach and whispered into her ear " You are just as beautifull now as you ever where" I kissed her softly " But we have to get to the doctor's Roza I want us to see our baby" I smiled.

Half and hour later we were sitting in the waiting room of the clinic waiting to see the doctor when finally her name was called. Once we were sitting in the doctors room she asked Rose a few questions and did the usually tests she told Rose that her blood pressure was high and that she needed to rest more. Than she told Rose too get on the bed lift her shirt and unbutton her pants, once all this was done she places this gel type stuff on her little bump that had formed. The doctor seemed to have an confused exspression on her face " Ok do we want to know the sex or do you want to wait" she sai with a smile

Roza and I looked at each other and both nodded our head " We waant to know please" we said together

she turned the screen around to us and we both gasped there were three arms and three legs that is not normal. The doctors smile grew bigger " Don't get upset this is normal when you are having twins. Now I can tell you this one is a girl" she pointed to the screen " And this one is a boy congradulations would you like a photo too take with you"

We didn't answer her as we were too busy looking into each others eyes I lifted my hand and wiped the tear that was falling down he beautifull cheeck. " I love you Roza so so much"

" I love you too" she said to me " we would love a photo " she said to the doctor.

After we cleaned up Roza we walked out of the clinic too met up with everyone for lunch.

" So what did the doctor say" Lissa blurted out she was just as excited as Rose and me

" She said Rose has to rest more. So that means that your training Adrian will just be with me Rose can watch but she has to stop with the physical fighting." I was more happy about that than her was " Oh and we found out the sex and we have photos"

" Can we see them" Lissa's hand was reaching over the table before anyone else could get chance

Rose handed over one of the photos " Its a girl" But before anyone could say anything else she handed over the other one " And this is a boy we are having twins. At least we know why I am already getting so fat that I can't fit in my cloths"

" It's just the begining Rose but in the end it will be worth it. Plus with the way your body is you will bounce right back after they are born" Adrian said said with a grin we all knew exactly what he thought about her body but no one said anything but Rose.

" We all know what you think about my body Adrain but thank-you" I know she needed to hear exactly that so I kept the growl to myself.

We finished lunch and Lissa and Christian gave us the day off work to spend the day together and all the wedding plans were on hold, as the date they had chosen would not be good if Rose was having twins so instead it will be after the babies are born. Back in our room I put on a movie and we lied together to watch it not talking much " We have to think of names now " Rose whispered

" Not today. Today we are just going to think of each other and relax like the doctor said for you to do " I replyed giving her light kisses down the side of her neck loving the moan excaping her lips.

" You keep doing that and I will be doing more than relaxing" she whispered.

As soon as she said that I grabed her hips tightly and back tightly against my chest " Don't tease Roza I can't controll myself around you at the moment"

" So don't let go " She turned her body around so she was facing me and started to unbutton my shirt while kissing me softly " Make love to me"


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reveiwes it makes me want to write more.

Chapter 9

I wake to a phone ringing I don't know who's it is but if it dosn't piss off with the owner they will not like what will happen to them. It wasn't untill the fourth time ringing that I discover that it is my phone Roza thinks it is funny to put the latest hit on my phone as a ringtone, " It will introduce you to moden music Comrade help you get with the times" Was the excuse she told me one day when I asked why.

" Belikov" I always gave my usual greeting because I never look to see who it is.

" Dimirti it's Lissa can I talk to you for about something its important , but I don't want Rose knowing it will just stress her out" I could hear the fear in her voice

" whats the matter Lissa." What could have her so worried for Rose.

" Just come met me at the cafe please I need to talk to you in private away from Rose"

" Ok I will be there in ten minutes" I really don't want to leave her hear in bed naked I might add with out her knowing.

" Roza" No answer "Roza" she gave a slight moan so I knew she was awake " I am going to go get some breakfast from the cafe. While I am gone why don't you have a long soak in the bath and I will join you when I get back" I gently grazed my teeth across her ear proud that I got her to shiver and oan louder.

" Sounds good to me Comrade" she replyed with a smile "I like being woken up like that by the way"

I was already out of bed putting on some clothing so I can leave our room. " I like waking you up like that" I smiled back I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out the door it didn't take long to reach the cafe and I could see that Lissa was already there.

" I don't have long Lissa I convinced rose to take a hot bath while I get breakfast so what is the problem" I know I sounded rude but I wa worried that something was wrong.

" I do understand Dimirti but this is important. I need you to take Rose to Russia to you family for a while I know they will help you protect her and I need you to leave today. I have a private plane ready and waiting you need to go back to her get packed and leave straight away." Fear was not what I would call what I see on her face right now it was more than that. I wonder if she has been using too much spirit lately and she is getting the side effects from it " Don't look at me like that. I am not crazy Dimirti Tasha escaped. Christian is looking for her but she left this for Rose" She handed over a piece of paper for me to read.

_Rose, _

_If you are reading this that means that I finally got out. I want you to know that this is not over, you were never ment to have Dimirti and I entend to get him back he could do so much better than you. You are nothing but a little bloodwhore. And soon you will be a dead one I will finally finish what I started_

_Tasha _

I felt sick reading the note I have to protect her get her away." I would take her to my family Lissa but I can't they don't know about me being back or that Roza is pregnant" I looked away from her. " I know I should have told them but its hard with out them seeing me but now I think its too late Rose is half way through the pregnancy."

Lissa had a sly smile on her face " Actually they know everything Rose told them that you were back not long after I staked you. But she also told them that you needed time to get your self together that you had alot of regrets that you needed to work through" She gave a little giggle I was smiling too.

" Ok I should have known that she would tell them. I know she loves my family as much as I do. Will you and Christian be comming" I asked

" No we will be staying here so we can keep you updated on our progress to get her back to jail" She looked sad at this but knew it had to be done. " But don't worry Jannie is going to take over for Rose and one of Abe's gardians is going to take over for you so there is no reason to stay her get home get packed and go now" Lissa got up and started to walk away before turning back to me " the plane will be leaving with you too on it in 2 hours so hurry I will met you there to say goodbye" With that said she walked out of my sight.

I grabed breakfast and went back to Rose. " Roza I'm back" I yelled as I waled through the door.

"I'm in the bath" was the short reply I got back.

I put the food on the table and walked to the bathroom stripping of my cloths I climbed in behind her and rubed the big bump that was there. Just as I started to rub it the babies kicked and Rose slaped my arm " Everytime you touch my stomach they kick for hours" she laughed.

" Roza I want to ask you something" I was a little nervous asking her there are thing I can't tell her but she should know.

" What" she asked quietly

" I was thinking about my family I want to go see them and tell them everything about me being back and you and me getting married and how you are giving me my every wish" I know I was babbling on

" We will go than we are getting time off to have the babies so we can go than" she was smiling she thinks I don't know her secret about telling my parents I was back.

" Actually I talked to Lissa this morning we are leaving in and hour and a half so we have to get dressed and packed straight away" Roza moved so fast she was that shocked " As of now we are on holidays untill we are needed by Lissa and Christian again or we want to come home"

" Ok so we should get going than" she was saying as she climbed out of the bath.

We made it to the plane in time for it to leave and Lissa and Christian were there to say goodbye. I gave Lissa a knowing look so she knew that I never told her about Tasha I got a small nod in return form Lissa and Christian.

" Thank-you for this guys I do hope all is well while we are away" I said to both I gave Christian's hand a shake and gave Lissa a small hug as I whispered to her " I will look after her so will my family keep in contact with us"

I pulled back and got another nod in return " You better let me know when the babies are born so I can come and see them" Lissa was crying as she hug Rose

" We will I promise." Tears were freely running down Rose's face as she said this to Lissa with a hug before grabbing Christian and hugging him aswell. " You better look after her while I am gone Sparky and let me know if anything happens ok"

Christian gave her a nod " I will and you look after yourself and those babies while you are away"

As we were bording the plane Adrain come running towards the plane. Lissa grabed his arm and must have told him what was happening because her gave looked aver at Rose and his skin pailed I gave him a look that beged him not to say anything.

" You can go with out saying goodbye to me" He gave Rose a small smile.

" by Adrain see you when we get back. Next time I will be in better shape and you will get to say hello to the twins" She gave him a small smile of her own.

I held out my hand and he shock it I don't like to admit it but we have become pretty good friends since we started to tranning " I have organised for Jannie to train you while I am gone so when we get back you can take on Rose in a real sparing match" I told him

With that all wraped up we walked into to the plane and were on our way to my family home.


	11. Chapter 10

_It's great knowing that everyone is enjoying my story. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter _

**Chapter 10**

The whole flight over to Russia I couldn't stop thinking about what my family would think about everything. I have to tell them about being turned strigoi and than Lissa turning my back dhampir and than the whole sorted story of me and Roza, I know that she said my family where fine with us being in love I knew they would be but it is what I have done to Rose. I still dream about what I did as a strigoi mostly about what I did to Rose but that is not the part I am frightened to tell anymore well not to my family anyway it's what I did when I came back that I am embarrassed about, I should have told her the truth from the start told her my whole story and let her help me but didn't not to begin with. Anyway I am finally on my way to see my family I miss them so much and knowing that they know that I am fine makes this allot easier for me to do. I look aver to the seat beside me and see my beautiful goddess sleeping it is so cute whenever she sleeps she has her hand placed on her stomach like she is protecting. " Roza babe you have to wake up" I say to her

" You finally ready to join the mile high club Comrade " she asks groggily still half asleep one thing I can say about her being pregnant is that I can no longer keep up with her in the sex department, if we are alone that is all she thinks about I am not complaining but sometimes I need a little sleep and time to recuperate

"No Roza not today. We are about to land and I thought you might want to be able to walk off the plane" I laugh at her she is actually pouting it is so cute and nearly irresistible.

" Ok but you did say not today so does that mean maybe one day" She looked hopeful.

" Maybe one day no promises" I laugh again.

The plan lands and I relies that we have landed in a small town just a few hours' drive from home this must be Lissa's doing she wants Rose and the babies safe I can understand that but they don't usually allow planes this size to land here but I don't care. Once of the plane I go to organise a car when I notice that I don't need to I notice my youngest sister and a young man standing with her he would only be about Rose's age just as I was about to call to her she sees me standing there and comes running over into my waiting arms.

" Dimka I have missed you why haven't you called before now? Where is Roza? Lissa said you would both be coming.' She forced out in one breath.

" Viki it's good to see you to. Roza is here she is waiting on the plane. And what has Lissa told you" I asked a little worried that she told them about the babies I wanted to do that.

" Just that you and Roza were coming here and that Roza is in danger from Tasha. Why"

" Roza doesn't know about Tasha yet we can't tell her there is a little complication she can't be stressed. I have some good news though but you can't tell mum and the others I want to tell them." I gave her my stern look so she knows I am serious.

" Oh for god's sake what is it I want tell anyone" She said with a smile

" Ok" I smiled back " I am going to be a daddy to twins" I watched her different face expressions first she was happy than confused and then angry. I had to stop myself from laughing I know what she was thinking.

" How could you do that to Roza " Yep angry stay

" Roza is the one pregnant " I laughed

" What" she yelled " how could she do that to you"

" Viki they are mine well mine and Roza's I will explained later to the family but just be happy for us please" I was begging now I didn't need Roza upset. With that I left to get Rose and our luggage as soon as Rose seen Viktoria she was nervous apparently they didn't part on good terms last time.

" Roza" Viki screamed and wrapped Rose in a embrace she was happy to see Rose I could see that.

" Viki I am so sorry I only did what I did to help you I am sorry" Rose was crying.

" I know" She said in a small voice " I talked to Sonya she told me everything. You did the right thing thank-you" Viki hand move to Rose's stomach and rubbed small circles " I was told by Dimka that I was going to be an Aunt again to twins congratulations" she gave Rose a huge smile she was happy for us.

Rose looked over Viktoria's should and seen the man standing there.

" Denis is that you" Rose ran over to him and hugged him tight " I am so glad that you are OK "

" Hey Roza I am fine. After you left I went back to school and got my promise mark graduated top of the class too. Actually that is why I am here." He looked in my direction I knew he was her guardian for while we were here to help protect her Lissa's idea. I shook my head to tell him not to say anything. " I am having a break and I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a little while to say thanks and catch up" he smiled and I let out a breath I was holding in.

" I would love that" With all that being said we left for home. We arrived 2 hours later Rose slept the whole way I was great full she couldn't ask any questions I was going to tell her tonight everything.

I gently shock Roza's shoulder " Roza wake up we are here"

" Ten more minutes" she moaned and everyone laughed I slid out of the car not disturbing her too much and got our luggage out. " Dennis you stay here and watch Rose until I get back" I ordered " But don't tell Roza anything I will tell her later after she rests"

I got a short nod stating he understood. Viki and I took our bags inside so I could tell the family about Rose's condition and what was happening . I was nervous I didn't know what to expect once I walked through the door to my surprise everyone was at the table waiting for us. Viki walked through first and then myself before I could take two steps in the door everyone was hugging me. " Dimka your home finally" My mother said while kissing my check.

" Yeah momma I am. But we have to talk quickly before I bring Roza in." I begged again

" Ok so talk" she said while everyone sat down.

" Ok I am here with Roza because Tasha escaped jail after killing Queen Tittiana and shooting Rose. But the reason why we brought Roza here is because she is pregnant." I stopped to look at everyone.

" Oh Dimka I am sorry are you fine with her have another man's baby I mean you to are together aren't you" Sonya asked a little upset.

" NO. I mean yes I am happy about the babies. Because they are mine" I watched their faces again everyone was confused " It all happened before Roza was shot and she was still shadow-kissed because of that and the fact that I was healed with spirit we were able to have children together. I am going to be a dad." I was smiling.

Karolina looked at me with sad eyes " Are you sure it is your baby Dimka"

" Yes and its babies a girl and a boy. I am the only person Roza's ever been with I know they are mine" I told her straight.

" Oh Dimka more grandchildren I am so happy get Roza in here I want to see her" My mother sighed.

" First you have to promise that you want say anything about Tasha I will tell her later tonight she can't have stress" Everyone promised so I went to retrieve Rose and Denise.

" Roza you have to get up everyone is waiting to see you" I whispered in her ear while I ran my hands over her body.

"ok I am up" she sighed got out of the car and walked up to the house. Once in the house she was wrapped in my mother's arms while both were crying.

" You should have said goodbye last time Yeva just said you left it was your time. I was so worried where did you go? " My mother said between sobs

" I went looking for Dimirti." Roza looked in my direction and gave a small smile. " I am sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would try to stop me it was something I had to do and I am glad I did it"

" Dimka is that what I think it is on Roza's finger" Asked Viktoria all excited " did you propose finally"

" Yes he finally did it was so romantic too. He had it on a cake that said congratulations Rose and Dimirti for the babies. He leaned over and whispered" I interrupted her before she could go into detail.

" They don't need to know what I said" I said embarrassed

Rose giggled and we all sat down and talk all afternoon and late into the night. We talked about Roza and the babies and our engagement, about after I was turned back dhampir and like I thought I was chastised by my family for that and about being strigoi. I was given sympatric looks and we moved on for that subject quickly. By the time the we finished talking Roza was asleep in my arms so I said goodnight to my family and took Rose to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks for all those who give suggestions wit their review it helps a lot.

Chapter 11

I put Roza on the bed and gently striped her of her clothing so she was more comfortable to sleep and I couldn't believe my ears when she moaned softly with a small smile playing on her lips . I was not sure if she was awake or still sleeping but she was driving me crazy I wanted her so much by this point I thought about waking her by any means necessary and I mean any, but she was so tired I was not going to interrupt her sleep to fulfil my needs so I strip down to my boxers and climb in next to her. I just entered sleep dreaming of all the things I wanted to do to Roza when I see Adrian standing beside me I don't think I have ever wanted a dream to end so quick thankfully it did thanks to Adrian, he took us to a beach so we could talk about the progress of finding Tasha and Lissa I know that ever though Roza is no longer bonded to Lissa she still manages to keep the spirits crazies away.

" How is Rose does she know yet" Adrian asked he was straight to the point I like that about our friendship. I know friends with Roza's ex who would have thought.

" She is fine " I replied " but she doesn't know yet she has been so tired since we left . I was planning to tell her tonight but well she is sleeping so I will have to tell her tomorrow"

" That's your call but I suggest you don't leave it too long. There is still no news on Tasha but some people seem to think she would go to Russia" I seen a look in Adrian's eyes it scared me it was a look of pain and regret." If she has gone to Russia rose is in danger again. I have a house a few hours from you its big enough for your whole family to stay. We think that it would be safer for Rose and no one will know where you are. Plus Lissa and I will have more guardians there for when you arrive think about it and let us know"

"We will do it. I don't need to think about it I will inform my family in the morning and I will get everyone there. Can you organise someone to drive us" my reply was quick and to the point.

" Ok I will talk to you later" he said with a smile " I think you are being woken up good night Dimirti" and with that he left and I was starting to acknowledge what my body should be feeling and it was a sensation I was all too willing to accept but something was telling me to stop it. I pulled my eyes open and fully registered what was happening and I could help the moan that escaped my mouth I mean I can't blame myself Roza had her hand down my boxers gripping me tight moving her hand in long slow strokes. I turned my head to face her and she smiled the biggest smile she could " It's about time you woke up" was the only words that she said before she kissed me with so much force and passion I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight to my body she removed her hand from my pants and climbed on top of me so she was straddling my waist. I moved my hands to her waist and griped her as tight as I could I was so sexually aroused I could take her hard and fast right now but I also wanted this to last for as long as possible I loved foreplay as much as sex it's self with Roza the noise she makes are the biggest turn on. As soon as she feels me grip her harder she starts to move her hips back and forth over me rubbing herself against my crotch causing us both to man at the same time and for me to grow even harder. I pulled my lips from her mouth so I could breath but my lips never left her skin I moved them across her jaw and started to go down her neck as I moved so I was sitting up with her straddling me waist so her didn't have to lean over, I continued my journey down her neck while I unclasped her bra I moved my lips across to her shoulder and slowly moved the strap down her arm I copped the same process with the other shoulder before removing the bra completely and throwing it across the room. I pulled back admiring her body it's still as beautiful as the day I met her I then look into her eyes and I am completely lost all the love and desire I am feeling I can see in there " I love you Roza " I blurted out.

She smiled that man eating smile that makes any man weak at the knees " I love you too " and she is attacking my mouth again and gripping her hands into my hair pulling me as close as possible to deepen the kiss. As my tongue touched her she let our the most beautiful moan I have ever heard and she started to rock her hips again , and that was my undoing I couldn't hold back anymore. I flipped us over so Roza's back was against the bed and I was hovering over her with all my weight on my arms so I didn't hurt Rose or the babies I trailed kisses all the way down her neck as I massage her right breast with my left hand, once I reached the middle of her chest I move my mouth to her left breast and gently grassed my teeth over her erect nipple. I heard her gasp with pleasure so I do it again before moving further down her body. I continue to kiss further down and over her stomach I hock my fingers in to her panties and slowly pull them down her legs kissing behind them once they are free from her body I throw them in the same direction as her bra and kiss my way back up her legs. I heard Rose moan loudly and sigh " Oh god Comrade stop teasing me". I smile and growl and the sound of her voice " shhh Roza you don't want to wake the whole house do you" I attach my mouth to her centre and flick my tongue out at her clit she I so aroused already that she lifts her hip forward and moans again. I place one hand on her hip to hold her down and slide two fingers from my other hand in and out of her as I continue to lick and flick my tongue against her it was not long before I could feel her walls clamping around my fingers as I pull Rose even closer to the edge a few more thrust with my hand and she exploded all over me I grin with delight. I slowly kiss my way back up her body once I reached her mouth I gave her a soft kiss " That has to be my favourite noise in the world " I stated to her.

"What noise would that be "she panted back?

"You moaning my name "I grinded. Before I could blink she had flipped us over so she was on top again running her hands down my body until she had griped my pants and remove them she moved her way back up my body and kissed my again. " you would hear it more often if you would give in more you know that don't you" she said as she lowered her self slowly taking me in her deeply my hand griped her waist again and we both moaned together with pleasure. She rocked her hips back and forth going slowly and gentle to start with but building with speed and force as time progressed I was so close to reaching my climax but I didn't want to go before Rose. " Roza babe I so close " I panted between moan with sheer delight I could feel that Rose was there e too and I hear her scream my name and her body shaking slightly as her gives in to her orgasm that was when I could finally have e my release moaning her name over and over again. Rose collapses on top of my chest and I roll us on to our side pulling her as close to me as possible I kiss her forehead and trail light touches up and down her back. And we both drift off to a blissful sleep.

I woke a few hours later Rose was still sleeping I slide out from underneath her without waking her up got dressed and went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate when the happy mood I was in suddenly disappeared when I had my sisters through their shoes at me " What the hell why are you throwing things at me?" I questioned them.

" Next time you want a midnight romp keep it down. You woke us all up last night." Viki yelled at me.

I blushed and smiled back at them " sorry I didn't mean to. And don't say anything to Roza it will embarrasses her" I pleaded with them

" Too late comrade I heard everything sorry guys my hormones are all over the place it won't happen again I promise." Rose blushed and walked over to me placing a soft kiss on my lip and whispered so I could only hear " Next time we will have to gag me or something because that will be happening again very soon" and walked away.

I chocked on my hot chocolate and just looked at Rose she giggled and sat at the table to wait for breakfeast. "Since we are all here I have a few things I want to talk to you all about." I told them all. "First Roza there is something I need to tell you but you have to stay calm" I just looked at her and waited for a response she just nodded at me for me to continue. "The reason why we are in Russia is because Tasha escaped and we thought you would be safer here that at court where she could get to you" I paused to gage hr reaction but she appeared calm I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I figured she would and I knew you would do something like this so go on" she laughed at me

"Ok but they think Tasha is here so to protect you Adrian has a house a couple hours away a car will be here to pick us all up soon." I looked over my family "you are all coming with just incise and Rose will need mum when the time comes to deliver the babies"

They all agreed to come they walked off to pack cloths and everything we would need to take with us except for Rose she sat there staring at the wall like she was in a trance " Roza what wrong babe" I was starting to get worried when she didn't answer" Roza" I shock her shoulder gently. Her head whipped around to look at me "We have to protect the babies"was all she said as there was a knock at the door.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was scared to answer the door what if it was Tasha she would know that if I am here than my Roza would be here and that was just too scary to think about I have to protect my Roza and my babies at all cost even if that is me hiding in a room with her. I leaned over to whisper into Rose's ear "Rose sweetie will you go to our room with me while my mother answers the door to make sure that whoever is there is safe"

Rose didn't voice and answer she just nodded her head and walked out of the room with me trailing after her. The second that we reached our room she paced back and forth across the room mumbling to herself so quietly that I couldn't understand what she was saying; she was as scared of who was at the door as I was. It was not long before there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Dimka its Ok it's just some people here that Abe and Lissa sent to move you to the new house" I was relieved at the sound of my mother's words. I left Rosa sitting on my old bed to go introduce myself to the new guardians. "I know they are ok Dimka Abe rang just as I answered the door he informed me who these men were and what they wanted" my mother informed me as I entered the kitchen.

I didn't need to be introduced to the people that were in the room I knew them well "Guardian Pavel, Mikhail, Eddie, Mia, Sonya, Janie and Adrian it's good to see you all. But what are you all doing here. I thought that you were only sending Guardians." I extended my hand to each of them as I said their name but projected the last question to Adrian.

Adrian just laughed " We did send Guardians just ones we knew we could trust and a little extra help with myself and Sonya if anything happens we can help heal whoever is hurt" He then looked over to Mia and gave a sheepish grin " plus we have a tag along seems this one couldn't leave young Eddie's side here seems they have caught the love bug that is going around" I look aver to Eddie and Mia and they are both blushing while looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

" I am happy for you both and Roza will be happy to have her family and friends around it will make things a little easier when the babies come." I heard a noise coming from the steps as I turn I see Roza standing in the door way with the biggest smile I have seen from her since we got to Russia she was truly happy to see everyone.

" Mia.. What are you doing here" she ran into Mia with an embarrassed " Eddie Oh my god I am so happy you are here" she gave Eddie a kiss on the check " And what was that about you catching the love bug" She smiled again " It's about time you know you are perfect for each other you can knock him down if he gives you any crap" Roza continued to look around at the people in the room she seen Mikhail and Sonya " I am happy you two are here and together you both deserve it" they nodded their head in response " Pavel. Mum" Roza started to cry she was so happy " Adrian how can I thank you for everything you have done" She hugged him tight before kissing his check.

" I think you just did little dhampir " He replied with a smile " But we have to get going Tasha has been spotted not far from here. So get your stuff and let's get going" Every member of our family grabbed their bags and followed the Guardians out of the house. Pavel and Jannie and I stayed close to Roza while everyone else spread around us until Roza and my family were safe inside the cars. We started our journey to the new house Adrian told us it was only a three hour drive but we were there in two can anyone say petal to the metal but I was glad because Roza slept the whole way. Once we arrived to our destination we all climbed out of the cars all any of us could do was stand there with our mouths hung open.

" Could you get a big enough house there Adrian. Its massive why would you need a house so big" Roza laughed out. House the bloody thing looked like a castle

" It was my Grandmothers and you never know when you need the rooms. It has come in handy today hasn't it" Adrian laughed back.

I was the last to enter I wanted to do a quick check of our surroundings to make sure everything was fine only to find the yard had guardians scattered around every where " They sure want to protect Roza and the babies" I mused myself. I ran into Adrian as I entered I nearly knocked him over because I was still shocked the number of guardians that where here " Hey Adrian why so many guardians here"

" Its only for today once we settle in the guardians outside will be released back to court" He answered my question knowing exactly what I want to know. " Oh and Dimirti see that door over there it will take you down to a gym that will have everything we will need to continue our training and for you guys to keep in shape. Its big enough it has an inside track and everything so no need to leave the house except for surveillance ." He gave me a short nod and smile.

" Thanks Adrian we can start training again tomorrow or otherwise I can get Jannie to do it" I hope he would let me and Roza continue to train him

"Jannie is why I decide to come she is ruthless she doesn't hold back I have had to have Lissa heal me countless times since you guys left I want you and Rose to do it" I could tell he was serious and scared of Jannie I just laughed I mean who isn't scared of her that's where Rose gets it from and left to find Roza.

I finally found mine and Roza's room and she was standing in front of the window looking outside I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her tight against me while I rubbed her stomach with one of my hands, she moaned as I did this and excitement jumper through me. I reached my hand up to her chin to turn her so her lips met mine in a passionate kiss. It was not long when she was deepening the kiss between us I wanted more I needed more I just couldn't get enough of her but she pulled away from me I was shocked and she must have seen it on my face because she smiled and giggled at me " I just want to have a shower before we go any further I am just a bit smelly since I didn't get one this morning " I gave her a gently kiss and nodded my head

" Can I join you" gave her a sly smile

"Thought you would never ask Comrade" she smiled back

I set our bags down on the bed and followed her into the bathroom that was joined to the room Roza was turning the water on making sure that it was set just right. I walked up behind her and up and down her neck while reaching down to the hem of her shirt gently pulling it over her head I moved my mouth to her ear and whispered " You are as beautiful as ever Roza and you have no idea what you do to me when I look at you" I felt her shiver and moan under my hands I unclasped her bra and removed it from her body. Not waiting for me she unbuttoned her own jeans and slides them down her body she turned to face me and kissed me softly.

" I think I can see what I do to you Comrade" she quickly looked down to my crotch and gave a small giggle she could tell that I was hard and in slight pain wanting relief from my jeans. She did not move to help me remove my own clothing but instead stepped into the shower " You going to follow me or not" with that she diapered behind the glass within seconds I had my cloths removed and standing behind her " No funny business in here or I will kick you out" she said as she reached for the soap and cloth. I took it out of her hand and started to wash her body until I knew she was completely clean helped rinse her off and quickly wash myself after I was rinsed clean I turned off the shower and wrapped towels around us both. I carried her out of the bathroom with her legs wrapped around my waist I walked over to the bed and sat down with her straddling my waist. I kissed her sweet and passionately to start with but it soon builds to something more urgent and animalistic while my hands untied her towel and throw it across the room.

" You will not need the towel or any clothing tonight Roza you are going to be naked and locked in this room with me until tomorrow" I said to her as my lips kissed her neck and down to her collarbone.

" What if I need food Comrade" she panted between breaths

" We will have it delivered to our room I don't care but tonight you are mine and I am not sharing you with anyone" before I could finish me sentence she had my towel removed and was lowering herself slowly down on me I could feel myself going deeper inside her and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth I can never get enough of this feeling with Roza it was nothing like it was with the other women I was ever with not that there was many but still it was different with Rose, nothing compared to being with rose. She started to rock her hip back and forth over me and moaning in contentment as soon as the moan left her mouth I couldn't stop myself from wanting to take control. I turned her around and placed her on her hands and knees in front of me I moved up behind her and entered her again moving myself in and out at a quick pace after a few thrusts I felt her walls starting to clamp down around me just as she met her release and screamed my name louder than ever, I was so glad that our room was nowhere near anyone body's room we were completely isolated. We could be as loud as we want and no one would be disturbed.

" Oh go Roza I am not going to last very long if you keep doing that" I screamed in between thrusts I pull her body up off her arms so her back is flush against mine and I move my hand down to play with her clit as I thrust into her she moans over and over again until I fell her body starting to get excused forth the multiple orgasms that she has succumbed to. I move my other hand up over her stomach across her chest until I can gently pull her mouth to mine I kiss her hard and slide my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted as we let our tongues battle for dominance I feel my release coming with a force I moan her name over and over again. Once our bodies quietened down from our release we lied down together that was first of many times we gave into each other that night before going to sleep tangled together.

I woke later that night feeling hungry well we never stopped to have food we just continued to ravish each other. As I walked down the hall past Viki's room I could hear noises that should not be coming from there I was torn between opening the door and just pretending I didn't hear anything. But she was my baby sister I had to know what she was doing without thinking I opened the door and to say that I was seeing red would have been an understatement I was ready to kill. The one person I thought I could trust around my family had betrayed me I couldn't believe it Adrian was laying on top of my sister both missing their shirts.


	14. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all the great reviews I am glad that so many people are enjoying my story I am having so much fun writing this but I still don't know exactly know where I am going with this yet but we will see._

Chapter 13

I couldn't believe my eyes Adrian has finally moved on from Roza but he has moved on to my baby sister I am going to break his fucking neck he is never going to touch my sister like that." What the hell is going on here" I put as much authority in my voice I could possible manage.

"What are you doing in my room Dimka" she hurried to put her shirt back on "This is not what it looks like Dimka we were just having a little fun nothing more than what you see was going to happen." She throw Adrian shirt to him and gave a glare that said get dressed.

"What it looks like is that my baby sister is half naked with Adrian" I was really trying not to kill him by this time I was being very easy on him I thought.

" Look Dimirti I know what you must think of me right now but it's not what you think I was not going to go any further I was not going to go this far but one thing lead to another". Adrian took one step too close to me at this time he should have known better than to do that. I swang my fist out at him collecting him squarely on the jaw watching him drop like a bag of shit to the floor clutching his jaw in his hand " I guess training is going to get tougher now maybe I should have stayed with Jannie"

' Tougher" I smirked " You don't know the meaning of the word tough yet or the word pain but tomorrow morning you will have a full knowledge of both but the end of the training session" I than turned my attention back to Viki " What the hell do you think you are doing"

"You want to know the truth Dimka" she yelled back. " I was lonely everyone here that I have anything in common with is with someone they all have they perfect partner and honestly I am sick of sitting around by myself talking to the walls. It was only one day and it was driving me crazy" she looked saddened by revelling this to me and in front of Adrian.

"So you went from being board to being half naked with a man on top of you" I ran my fingers through my hair I didn't know what to think "What are your intentions for my sister Adrian" I wanted to know what he has planed but at the same time I didn't I gave a slight shutter at the thought of Viki pregnant like Roza with Adrian's kids.

Adrian sneaked a glance at Viki " I have already talked to your sister about this so why not tell you too" He started to look a little nervous but I couldn't for the life of me work out why " I don't want to take things to fast with your Vik I actually want to take things slowly, I really like her" Adrian reach over and grabbed Viki's hand and squeezed it " I might even love her one day but as you and everyone else knows I still love Rose she is not that easy to forget" he stopped and a gathered his thoughts " but I took this slow with Rose and it was amazing she thought me to love I want that with Viki" He gave her a sweet smile and kissed her check it than that I seen something I never thought I would see Viki blushed and giggled she actually freaking giggled.

I sighed I can't believe that I was about to say this but I did anyway "What is it that you want Viki, are you alright being with someone that is in love with someone else" I looked directly in her eyes I want to see the truth of her words.

" I can't say I love him but I do like him we talked a lot today while you and everyone else were off with each other we have a lot in common and I would like the chance to get to know him better give it a chance to make it more" she smiled back at Adrian

"Fine but I so don't want to see or her of you sleeping with her "I pointed a finger at Adrian giving him my death stare.

"Not a problem from my end I want to wait I will promise you that" Adrian said and Viki just rolled her eyes

" Ok as long as we are on the same page but for now get out of her room Adrian and I don't want to see you in here again or her in any room with a door that can be closed. Now piss off to your own room." Adrian gave her a soft kissed and bid Viki a goodnight and we walk back out of her room. Once in the hallway he gave a nod good night and walked back to his own room not longer hungry and losing my appetite I walked back to Roza striped off my cloths and climbed back into bed.

We have been in Russia for 2 months now and still no sign of Tasha but none of us letting down our guard I am lucky that everyone here loves Rose and wants to protect her in every way possible. So it shocked me when Eddie asked if he could talk to me in private one day he wanted to talk to me about something important he said "Dimirti I wanted to talk to you about Rose she has been acting a little strange the last few day I didn't know if you noticed or not"

"Actually Eddie I have I talked to my mother the other day she says it will be any day now and the babies will be born" I looked back over at Rose but she was gone "did you see where Rose went." Eddie shock his head no and looked around franticly "Mia did you see where Roza went"

It was then that I heard the one thing I never wanted to hear a gunshot close to the house actually it was just outside this rooms doors everyone heard it and ran in

"Yeah she said she wanted some fresh air I told her not to go I even tried to force her to sit down then she scared the shit out of me" Mia actually looked scared "She grabbed my wrist and told me to remove my hand before she broke it so I let her go I was going to tell you once you stopped talking "she promised.

It was then that I heard a sound that scared the life right out of me a gunshot and someone screaming, that someone was Roza I didn't know or care what anyone else's was doing at that point I just had to get to Roza I had to fulfil my promise I had to protect her and the babies. I pushed out the doors leading to the porch and the light faded right out of me my Roza was lying on the ground clutching her stomach and Tasha standing over top of her gun in hand.

"You chose the wrong person Dimka if I can't have your children than no one can" with that Tasha ran off before anyone could catch her disappearing into the darkness. I didn't care that she escaped I just wanted Roza and my babies to be Ok. I picked Rose up and took her into the house and placed her on our bed by the time I turned around to call out for extra help I had Adrian Sonya and my mother in the room with me while Eddie and Mia stood protectively at our door. I crumbled on the bed beside Rose I was trying to keep her calm while she was screaming in pain while staying out of my mother's way while she looked over rose. "One of you too will have to heal Roza now she is losing too much blood but you might have to heal the babies too or at least one of them." She looked straight at Adrian and Sonya at this point I was glad we had two spirit uses here with us if one couldn't heal them the other could.

Adrian stepped forward quicker than anyone could believe "I will try A world without Rose is not a world I want to be in" Adrian placed his hands on Rose and concentrated as hard as he could Rose closed her eyes and sighed in relief while Adrian collapsed on the ground beside the bed. Rose opened her eyes and looked straight in mine and screamed in pain while clutching her stomach again.

"What is happening why is she still in pain" I was screaming franticly while Sonya was tending to Adrian.

"Dimka son Roza has gone into labour she will be having these babies tonight you should go get Jannie she will be able to help and should be here. Eddie and Mia I want you to get me some blankets and the something to tie and cut the cord." Everyone nodded in response and ran off to do as they were asked. When Jannie and I walked back into the room Adrian was nowhere in sight which I was thankful for as Roza had been stripped down and a sheet placed over her legs to shield her naked body. I climbed in behind her to be able to support her back and every time she had a contraction she would bear down and push her hardest screaming in pain I hated seeing her like this but she was one of the strongest women I know if anyone could get through this it would be my Roza. Seven hours after her labour had began we heard the most beautiful sound it was the cry of our first baby born our little girl she was beautiful and perfect Jannie wrapped her into a blanket as my mother worked looking her over and tying off her cord "did you want to cut the cord Dimka" I couldn't find my voice so I nodded my head she handed me the scissors and I placed the cut that would free her. It was at that point that our son decided to make his appearance and Roza scrammed loudly and pushed with all her might my mother tried to comfort her by telling that she only need two more pushed and our son would be born five minutes later and our son made his presence to the world known with a loud scream we repeated the process that we had done with our daughter and they were both placed in Roza's waiting arms as she leaned against my chest. I wiped the tears that had escaped Roza's eyes as she looked at our beautiful babies I leaned over and whispered into her ear "They are beautiful Roza you did so well I am proud to be their father and you're soon to be husband." With that said I kissed her forehead and her check than her lips. Jannie and my mother both came over to Rose and place kisses apron her forehead and congratulated her on our little bundles of joy. Olean finished cleaning up Rose as we just got lots in the perfect health or our children once Rose was covered respectfully we allowed everyone to come and meet the new additions to our families, no one stayed too long as they could see that Roza was very tired after everything that she had endured. The last person to enter the room was Adrian a little weak but still there he kissed Rose's forehead and shock my hand giving us our congratulations but there was something wrong he kept looking at our son with an sorrow in his eyes and then bid us a goodnight kissing Rose again and each of the children. Once all our visitors had left and the kids were fed and put to bed I curled up in bed beside Rose giving her a soft kiss telling her I love her and thanking her for the most wonderful gift I could have ever asked for, we curled up with each other and fell asleep knowing that Eddie Mia Pavel and Jannie were on guard just in case Tasha shows her appearance again.


	15. Chapter 14

_Ok this is just a short chapter about the babies and their names I not much interesting happens. No Fluff sorry guys but will be in next chapter I promise_

Chapter 14

It was early the next morning that I was woken by an unusual sound one that I felt didn't belong not yet anyway. It wasn't until that I was fully awake that I remembered the events of yesterday and last night I slowly raised my body out of the bed and walk over to our children's cot picked up our daughter that was screaming blue murder it was then that I relies that our son was not there, I turned around to survey our room when my eyes fall on Roza asleep in the rocking chain with him curled up in her arms. I managed to get our daughter back to sleep and safely back in to the cot followed by our son I stand beside the cot and just look at our beautiful after the events of yesterday with Tasha I lucky to have them at all anymore or Roza for that fact. I was so turned out of the world that I didn't notice Roza standing beside me until I felt her thumb wiping the strayed tears away from my face. I turned my head and gave her a small simile before pulling her into my arms and placing the most hungry kiss I have ever given her I need that kiss more than anything at that time. I need to feel Roza's body in my arms where I know that she was safe I know I can't live without yesterday made me see that even more. "I thought I was going to lose you again yesterday. I thought I was going to lose all of you" I whispered to her as I place my forehead on hers.

She gave me one her man eater smiles that she does so well "You will never lose me I will always fight to be with you." She leaned in and gave me another kiss before turning her head to look at our children fast asleep. "We don't have names picked out yet we better think of some" she seemed lost in thought when she looks at me again "What Mason Dimirti Adrian Belikov for the boy"

"Why that name" I asked a little curious about having Adrian and Masons name in there.

"Because without both Adrian and Mason I would not be here today. And without Adrian neither would our son be if her didn't heal him after Tasha shot us" She looked straight into my eyes and I she looked lost. Then it hit me our son could be shadow-kissed " We don't think he is shadow-kissed but he was so close to ding that we don't know yet only time will tell". She stated a little nervous.

We what does she mean we I clenched my jaw shut and spoke through my teeth "When you say we are you talking about Adrian"

She sighed "Not just Adrian. Sonya too they came to see me this morning together to talk to us about it but I asked them to let you sleep you looked like you needed it. Sonya actually helped get them to sleep." She smiled at the memory

"Ok so the Mason's name is settled what about our little princess here." I said and Rose just shook her head at me and laughed.

"She is going to have you wrapped around her little finger isn't she" she laughed again.

I just blushed "Yeah she probly is just like her mother" I laugh back while Rose slapped my chest in complaint. "What about Aine Rose Belikov. Aine is the Irish Celtic goddess of love and fertility. I think it suits." I simile at rose and then at our twins.

"What do you mean it suits" Rose look a little wirier.

" You being able to have my children" was all I said I think she realised I was talking about her being because of our spirit pumped bodies hers from being shadow-kissed and me after Lissa brought my back with a spirit charmed stake. Buy the time we finished discussing the names of our children and anything else we wanted to talk about it was time for us to leave the room to get fed too. I picked up Aine and Rose carried Mason out of the room and down to the dining room everyone was there waiting for us. Once we walked into the room the kids were taken out of our arms by our mothers and food given to us

" Oh Rose I forgot to tell you last night that you should take it easy for a little while at least for the next two weeks ok than you should be right to start to train" Said my mother

" No offence Olena but I will be starting some sort of training today I stopped training proply for so long now I need to get back into it." Rose retorted.

"We thought you would say that" I gave her a knowing look she was so stubborn "Sonya could you heal Rose make it as though what she went through last night never happened" I asked "I would get you too Adrian but you did too much last night and thanks for that "I looked him in the and shock his hand. Sonya placed her hands on Rose and did her magic.

"Thank-you Sonya" Rose sighed Sonya returned a short nod of the head in return.

"So have you guys thought of names yet or are we still calling them Baby 1 and baby 2" Viki asked with a little giggle

"We names our little man is Mason Dimirti Adrian Belikov and our little princess is Aine Rose Belikov"I stated as Rose was looking over at Eddie they gave each other a slight smile. Eddie walked over to Rose gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "its ok I think Mason would have liked it" he kissed her check and went back to his food.

With Rose being held thanks to Sonya and having so many people willing to baby sit Rose and I got back into the routine of training Adrian in the early mornings and late afternoons. It's been three weeks since the twins were born and still no sign of Tasha again no new of her being captured I was thinking when my phone rang." Belikov" I answered with my usual greeting

"Dimirti. Its Lissa how is Rose and the babies" She seemed delighted for some reason I am sure she would tell me if she wanted me to know

"They are all fine and healthy Rose won't leave their side unless she is training but I am sure that will change once Tasha is caught" I said with a sigh

" Well I have a little update for you on the Tasha front" she blurted out " We have her back in custardy she is being transferred to a mental hospital as we speak she is going to get the help she needs."

" That the best news we have had in weeks Thanks Lissa" with that I hung up and went to my mother and Jannie I informed them of Tasha being caught and asked if they would babysit for us tonight I thought that Roza and I would have a night to ourselves. I rang the restaurant in town and booked a table and organised a car with Adrian. I than went to find Rose I knew where she would be in our room sitting beside the kids cot just watching them sleep she could stay there all day if I let her. I walked into the room and she turned her head and smiled at me." I am busted again aren't I" she giggled as she walked towards me.

"Yep and this time you are going to be punished for it" I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her softly "I have good news for you do you want to hear it" I asked with a grin. She just nodded her head "I got a call from Lissa today they caught Tasha and is being dealt with" I watched smile widen.

"We don't have to worry about her anymore "she looked so relieved

"Nope so to celebrate we are going out for dinner and having a night to our selves our parents are going to have the twins for the night and you will see them in the morning" I told her sternly to get the point across she need this as much as I did.

"But" I cut her off before she could say anything else "No but I or maybe's you need a break and I need your body" I said with a grin I think it was then that she realised why I wanted a night to ourselves.

"Ok when dose this night start"

"You have two hours to get yourself ready and I will get the twins organised "with that I started to pack cloths and nappies into a bag to give to the grandparents and walked them out of the room. Two hours later I walked back into our room to see my Roza sitting in a chair dressed in a beautiful red dress and putting on her shoes. I walked over to her and pulled her out of the chair and tight to my chest "You look beautiful Roza" as I kissed her "Are you ready to go "she nodded her head in response and with that we left.

At the restraint we talked about everyone and everything that we could think of we eat our meals and Roza downed allot of drinks, if I didn't know any better I would think that she was nervous. I grabbed her hand in mine and kissed it softly "Are you ok Roza"

"Yeah." She looked at me shyly "Ok I am nervous about us you know. I just a little scared that I might get pregnant again"

"I have that covered "I said to her with a grin. We walked out of the restaurant and went back home to our now empty and quiet room. I opened the door to allow Rose to enter in first when she stopped and gasped in a breath. I shut the door and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissed from her collarbone up her neck and to her ear "I had Viki do this for us while we were at dinner I hope you like it." I looked up to see that not only did she place lit candles around the room as I asked but she also scattered rose petals everywhere.


	16. Chapter 15

_Sorry if the last chapter was not what anyone wanted but it needed to be done. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it starts with fluff._

Chapter 15

Roza turns her head to answer me but before she was able to get any words out of her mouth I was kissing her hard and fast. I left one of my hands tight around her waist while the out slowly moved its way up her body until I was gently holding her check trying to pull her closer to me. I heard her moan into my mouth and it turned me on even more than I already was I wanted her right here right now. Needing to breath I moved my mouth across her jaw down her neck and to her collarbone. I slowly pull the thin straps of her dress down over her shoulders while kissing every inch of skin behind them. Rose turned in my arms and pushed me back against her wall with a little force I gasps' at the sudden impact but to be honest it felt good.

"I love it Comrade I always do" she panted between kisses. I reached my hand around her back and unzipped her dress and watched it fall to the floor. I growled with approval there she stood with all her beauty in only a Bra and matching thong it literally took my breath away. "See something you like Comrade "she asked while bitting her bottom lip that just made her even hotter I growled again.

"I certainly do. You have no idea what you do to me Roza" I pulled her back towards me and kissed her again. She slowly unbuttoned my shirt and moved her hands ever so gently over my chest and stomach, I couldn't help my body shiver and moan under her touch she does it to me every time. She moved her mouth from mine and slowly kissed down my neck while her hands unbuckled my belt. "Roza" I moaned as I took in a quick breath. She giggled and nipped at the base of my neck. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I grabbed her tight around the hips pulling her tighter into me. She continued her journey down my chest while her hands slowly unzipped and unbuttoned my pants; she pushed them to the floor as her mouth reached the hem of my boxers. With a smooth quick motion she had my boxers sitting with my pants and my cock in her mouth, my hand automatically moved to her hair helping guide her at a pace that felt fantastic. "Roza...you... don't... have ... to ...do ...this" I wanted out I didn't want her to stop quite the opposite actually but I wanted tonight to be about her she has been through too much lately.

Rose looked up into my eyes and continued to pump me in and out of her mouth and that was my undoing I exploded all in her mouth while yelling her name over and over. Once my body calmed down from my orgasm she kissed her way back up my body. I twisted us so that Rose was now the one pushed up against the wall kissing her mouth with as much passion as she had. I moved one of my hands around to her back and unclasped her bra as it fell to the floor I was already moving my hands to straps of her thong toying with them on her hip. " Dimirti" I heard her scream out to me in a pleading voice I quickly pulled them I kissed my way along her jaw down her neck and continued my way down to her centre. I griped her tong and pulled them down her beautiful legs while kissing behind them once they were removed from her body I kissed my way back up paying close attention to her thigh. I lifted one of her legs over my shoulder so I could gain better access to her centre I flicked my tongue out at her tasty clit. She gave a long drawn out moan of approval I griped her hips to stop her from moving, and pushed two of my fingers into her slowly at first but I quickened my pace as I felt her walls clamping around them. Know that it would not be long before she went over the edge in her own pleasure I knew when her orgasm had taken over as her legs went weak and she started to slide down the wall. I pulled my head away from her body and pulled her into my lap as I kiss her mouth. We both looked into each other's eyes not saying a word but saying everything at the same time I don't know how but every time I look at her I can see the love that she has for me. I pick her up and walk over to the bed laying her down gently on the bed as I reach into the draw beside our bed.

"What's in the draw Comrade" I could see that you knew the answer but just want me to say as she was grinning at me.

I gave her a sly smile "Protection" was all I said as I throw a condom on the bed beside her. She had a slight blush on her checks it made her so sexier I gave a small growl and attacked her mouth again.

"You really did think of everything didn't you" she whispered breathlessly. I slid on the condom and positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed myself into her I thrusting softly and slow to start with but I was not able to keep up this pace for long. I began to thrust harder and faster until us both screamed out with pleasure. I rolled to the side and pulled her with me placing her head on my chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep in my arms.

When we woke in the morning we walked into the kitchen we were greeted with both our parents feeding our twins. Roza walked over and kissed both the kids and our mothers on the check before grabbing herself some food. "Umm. Rose and Dimirti I was wondering if and when you were going back to court" we both turned to Jannie as she asked the question and then turned to look at each other.

Rose shrugged her shoulder and answered before I could. " Actually we both have time off for the next six months so I wanted to spend more time here with Dmitri's family so they can get to know the twins more" she smiled at me asking if it was that answer was ok. I gave a short nod and a small smile I loved the idea. "But you all can get back to normal life if you want I think we can protect ourselves now"

Just as we were finishing our conversation Adrian walked through the door with Viki in toe. "Who's going back "He asked.

"Whoever wants to" was all that Rose said

Adrian looked over to Viki and gave a huge smile "I'm staying for as long as possible I have no need to get back yet. But I have every need to stay" Adrian gave Viki a wink and she blushed " Oh and by the way Rose Lissa and Christian are going to be her in two days I dream stalked her last night" He giggled at what must be a private joke between them because Rose laughed too.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Knowing that Tasha is no longer a threat in my family's life seems to make me look at thing differently. I love Roza and our children more than life it's self but with everything that has happened with Tasha it has just made me relies it so much more, I nearly lost them all if it had not been for Adrian I would have. I am grateful to everything that he has done for her and the twins I think that is why I never killed him when I found out about him and Viki, but sitting here with them all I can see how happy he makes her and every time he looks at her and she him I can see that they truly care for one another. He looks at her the same way I look at Roza he may not know it or want to accept it yet but he loves my sister and she him. But that is not my main focus at the moment it is Roza as always today is the first day in months that I have seen her smile and laugh and being her usual smart assed self, I would never admit it to her but I love her even more when she is like this. Rose must have seen the way I was looking at her because that smart assed attitude turned from Adrian to me. "Stuck in a fantasy there Comrade or are you just happy to see me" she laughed and I sighed.

"It's just good to see you relax and laugh again" I rose from my seat kissed her forehead and took my Aine into my arms. I looked down at my little girl and cooed to her in Russian I know that it annoyed Roza she didn't want the kid learning Russian before she did I think that just urged me to so it even more.

" You better start teaching me how to speak Russian if you are going to continue to speak to these kids in it" Rose gave me a glare that challenged me to say no " I am not going to be the only person in our house that cannot understand Russian."

" all in good time Roza you have plenty of time to learn it before the kids" I just smiled back to her I know she hated that answer there is no such thing as plenty of time with Rose it's now or never. I couldn't blame her though if you look at her life she die once, loved and lost just as it began, was shot twice by the same person nearly ending her life again. For someone of her age I she has seen and been through so much more than most people twice her age but it has made her into the person I love today, smart and strong but she is also compassionate and caring everything I could ever ask for. I kissed Aine forehead told her I loved her and handed her to my sister. "Come on Adrian it time for training "I informed him "Are you coming to say Roza" I asked over my shoulder" Adrian stood from his seat kissed my sisters check and Aine forehead and started to follow me.

"Yeah I'm coming" following behind us as well kiss both our kids on long the way.

Once we had reached the gym that maintained the entire basement I put Adrian to start with his warm up stretches as I grabbed Rose around her waist pulling her close to me. "I am going to get you to spar with Adrian today" I whispered in her ear.

"Why are you smiling like that at me" she laughed

" You'll see" I laughed back " Ok lets run our laps and then Adrian you will be fighting Rose" Adrian and I shared a knowing look he has progressed allot since his last fight with Rose she is going to under estimate his abilities and we both know it he might even get a few good shots in before she realises.

"About time" Adrian laughed Rose and I just rolled our eyes at him.

After we Ran our laps Rose and Adrian started to spar they circled each other neither one of them willing to make the first move and just like I predicted Roza we not ready when Adrian decide to take the first shot. Adrian reached out and his right fist collided with Roses left check I could see a red welt already forming she was going to a nasty black eye out of that one. I kept the laugh that was forming inside of me. "Didn't expect that one did you little Dhampir" Adrian grinned.

"Holly shit Adrian that actually stung a little" I could tell Rose was shocked but more determined to fight back. The rest of this training session went fairly well after that they each took and gave a few good blows but in the end Rose had Adrian pined to the floor while straddling his waist." Dead" was all Rose called out.

"If I was killed by your hands like this Rose I couldn't complain" Adrian laughed back at her. I growled and shock my head he may be falling in love with my sister but I know that he still loves Rose you never get over your first love. "Easy there Dimirti. Even you have to admit have beautiful women hovering over you while you die is a good way to go"

"Ok that is enough for today" I growled back and Rose laughed.

"Getting Jealous there Comrade" she smiled.

"You have no idea Rose "I smiled back.

The rest of our day seem to go buy without any dramas which was nice for a change not having too look over our shoulder every five minutes. I found myself sitting quietly watching Rose interact with our kids for most of the day, but the one thing I notice most about her was how beautiful and graceful she was in everything she dose. At one point in the day both children need to be feed and Rose being Rose tried to fee both at the same time. It was a sight to see she had pillows wrapped around each of them laying either side of her holding a bottle in each hand. "Would you like some help there Roza" I laughed

"Ok" she smiled back.

I bent down and took Aine into my arms and proceeded to give her the bottle while Rose wrapped Mason into her arms. "She has already got you wrapped around her finger hasn't she" She giggled.

I gave her a knowing look "No more than Mason has you" I smiled "Come on we should get them to bed and get some sleep ourselves".

We walked hand in hand back to our room placed the kids in their bed and curled up together allowing sleep to take over.


	18. Authors note

Hey guys for any of you who likes my story I am sorry to inform you that I will not be writting for a while. I was involved in the Floods at Grantham Qld Australia and I don't have the will to write at the moment to many friends missing and I need time to get over this

sorry again.


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note

Thanks for all the understanding guys I will start writting again soon I just want my life to settle down a little first. It is hard to write about happy thing when my life is just so messed up at the moment but I do promise to write again soon


	20. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys sorry it took so long to start writting again but hey everything takes time. Sorry for any spelling mistakes but I have to use word pad at the moment as my computer was washed away with the floods and I hav to use a temp one at the moment. And this will just be a short chapter but I hope you enjoy**_

I woke eairly again this morning and my beautiful children lying awake in their cots making the most funniest noises I couldn't help but brake a smile across my face. I climbed out of bed quietly so not to wake Roza scooped up both chilren and exited the room, I enjoyed these momnets in the morning because it was my time with the kids time for me to be alone with them. Lissa would be here later this afternoon and once she got here I would be lucky to have any time with them its not that I don't love Lissa and Christian I do, but I just know what Lissa is like she will dote over them like they are her own. Actually that thought brought another smile to my face I am going to have the luckiest children in the world they are going to be the most spoilt dhampirs in the world. I mean serirously think about it Roza for a mother, Jennie for a grand mother,Abe for a grandfather, Lissa as an Aunty and Christian Eddie and Adrain for uncles not to mention me and my family, these kids will get everything they want or need I am sure of it.

An hour later after I had fed and changed the kids I was just sitting here watching them intently when I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly me not to tight to hurt but just tight enough to show they love me. It was then that I smelt her purfume and I know it was Roza.

" Why didn't you wake me I could have helped you with them this morning" She asked me while planting a kiss on my cheeck.

" Roza I enjoy the mornings with my children it is the only time I get to be alone with them" I sighed " Every other time during the day when I finally get to hold one of them someone seems to steal them of me. In the mornings it is my time no one is awake and I get to enjoy being with them. " I gave her a small smile I was frightened that she would take what I said the wrong way but once I start work again I am not going to get this time with them and that scares me.

" Ok' she gave me her man eating smile before saying " but if you want more time with them you can do the night feeds." she laughed thinking that it was a great joke.

I smile a cocky smile " I can do that. They can be my special bonding times with them, now that seems like a plan" I smiled speaking the last part to the twins. out of the corner of my eye I could see that Roza's jaw had droped and she was stuned she couldn't beleive I agreed to it.

" Are you sure you want to do that comrade"

" Yes I am sure Roza it gives me more time with the babies". I just smiled at the thought.

And just like every morning Vika and Adrain walk into to the room lifting one of the children each out of my arms and started to coo at the babies. I gave a knowing glance to Roza and she just smiled with understanding.I turned back to Vika " Victoria can you watch the babies Roza Adrain and I have traning if you need anything you know where we will be" I asked as I stood up from the chair and walked over to roza kissing her softly on the lips and walked to the gym with her and Adrian in toe.


End file.
